Are we idols, or what?
by Mrs. Sarah Cullen
Summary: A singing contest immerges through the antimuggle barriers of hogwarts... who will win?


A/N: Guess who's back, back again with a new story! I was bored, and v listening to music; I got the idea for this story! I know it's been done a hundred thousand million times over, but I don't care! I'm still writing it, for the hell of it! I listen to many different types of music, but my favorites are mostly rock or punk-ish groups, so you'll be reading (hearing) a lot of them. As they say in the circus, "On with the show!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Are we idols, or what?

Chapter 1 The Announcement

McGonagall silenced the Great Hall that crisp April morning, as she had done for the last seven months.

"Students, if you please. As you all know, we are holding the singing contest Idol Phenomenon, and after going through all of your auditions once more, we have decided the ten finalists for the contest." A pin dropped could be heard at the amount of silence in the hall that morning. "I'd like to thank all the students who came for the auditions. You all have talent, and our decisions were very hard to make. Before I announce who the finalists are, I want to announce the day of the first leg of the contest will be next Saturday, after dinner. When I call your name, please come up to the front of the great hall. You will become one of our ten finalists. The names will be said in no particular order. Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, Vincent Crabbe, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and finally, Ginny Weasley." There were boos heard throughout the Great Hall. "This is no favoritism. It was taken out of pure talent. As I said, we had such a hard time choosing the finalists; we had to ask the Sorting Hat to guide us in the right direction. Everyone, applaud your representatives!"

No one believed what he or she had learnt. They were part of the 10 that would compete to be the best singer in Hogwarts! McGonagall took them aside.

"Children, seeing as you were picked out of so many students, you will be allowed privileges. Do not abuse of them."  
"Professor, what would these privileges be?"

"First of all, you will each be assigned a classroom to practice in, and you will be allowed one free period of your choice to practice. Choose your songs wisely and good luck." The ten students made their way to their common rooms, knowing that they wouldn't be able to start choosing songs tonight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Ginny Weasley awoke to stacks upon stacks from muggle artists that she had never heard about. A note accompanied the cases: ' To ease the choice of the songs.' She smiled inwardly. Hermione had brought her own music to the Burrow over the summer, and Ginny had fell in love with Kelly Clarkson, a singer whose words meant something to her. She got dressed and started getting prepared for her day when a note appeared in her mirror.

'Miss Weasley, your practice location will be the Charms classroom. We have enchanted a muggle CD player so you could practice your songs. Feel free to use whatever is needed.' She got dressed and ran to her practice spot without going to breakfast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione Granger sat on her bed in the 6th year girls' dormitory going through her CD booklets, looking for a song that would be appropriate for a girl like herself. She was leafing through the stacks of closed cases when her eyes lingered a bit too long on a case with a girl with bright pink hair on the cover. No Doubt! She hadn't thought of them, and it surprised her. They had been what had kept her in such good spirits after her parents divorce. It seemed they would be her inspiration yet again. At that moment, Dobby entered with a note for Hermione. 'Miss Granger, your practice location will be the Ancient Runes classroom. We have enchanted a muggle CD player so you could practice your songs. Feel free to use whatever is needed." She took a deep breath. This was her time to show she wasn't only the bookworm everyone thought she was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco Malfoy stood in front of the mirror in his common room, contemplating how he should look for the contest. He knew which song he wanted to sing, seeing as he had taken singing and music classes during the past three years with the best teachers possible. The only thing that worried him was his appearance. He already was positive that he was gorgeous, but he needed something that would shock the "voting public", as they called them. His choice came to him like a struck of lightening. It was the perfect thing to surprise them. With a smirk upon his face, he entered his bedroom, to find a dagger stuck into the headboard with a note attached to it. 'Mr. Malfoy, your practice location will be the Potions classroom. We have enchanted a muggle CD player so you could practice your songs. Feel free to use whatever is needed.' Another wild smirk appearing on his face, he reached under his bead, pulling out an electric guitar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry Potter stood on his bed, acting like a rock star on stage. He had been allowed to accompany Dudley to a Thornley concert during the summer. After the show, Harry had become hooked to their music, allowing him to teach himself how to play Dudley's old electric guitar. As a birthday present to himself, he purchased a brand new electric guitar for himself. He had thought about not bringing it to Hogwarts with him, but leaving it at the Dursleys would have meant Dudley would have access to it, and Harry did not want to take that chance. He carefully took it out of his trunk, and found a note attached to the back of it. 'Mr. Potter, your practice location will be the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. We have enchanted a muggle CD player so you could practice your songs. Feel free to use whatever is needed.' He shrugged, and began tuning his guitar before classes. He would be dragging it around with him from now on, never knowing when he would take his free period.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lavender Brown sat with her best friend in the whole wide world discussing artist choices. They had borrowed a few of Hermione's CD's without her permission and were looking at the covers. Pavarti showed her the Gwen Stefani album cover. "She has a pretty cool sense of style, and one of her songs is about wanting to be rich. You can't go wrong with that!" Lavender remembered seeing the video during the summer, during a trip to Hermione's. The singer was on a pirate ship with a whole bunch of guys around her and there was this rapper that was really good too. They were contemplating taking the song when a girl from their year, which they never remembered her name, came to deliver a note to Lavender. 'Miss. Brown, your practice location will be the Divinations classroom. We enchanted a muggle CD player so you could practice your songs. Feel free to use whatever is needed.' Both girls jumped for joy and ran up to the classroom to get the positive karma to help Lavender choose the best song.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pansy Parkinson sat in her bed, listening to some CD player she had bullied off of a first year mudblood. This girl singer was singing a song that was very slutty and Pansy liked it. If it was what it took to make her Drakey-Poo like her. She got out of bed with a jump, but tripped on something on the floor next to her. She opened her eyes, searching for the cursed object, when her eyes fell upon a pair of stiletto boots with a piece of paper in them. She took the note and read it. 'Miss. Parkinson, your practice location will be the Transfiguration classroom. We enchanted a muggle CD player so you could practice your songs. Feel free to use whatever is needed.' She took the note, crumpled it and threw it at the foot of her bed. She put the boots on and went to show the rest of the Slytherins her new sexy present.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blaise Zabini stood in the shower; contemplating which of his parents' old records would be useful to him for once. His mind traveled from their golden oldies records to their newer material that they had bought to seem cool when Blaise's friends came over. His mind dangled longly over the Aerosmith LP that his parents owned. He had always had a weak spot for that group, even though he did not want to admit it to his parents. At that moment, he decided that he needed to exit the shower so he could owl his parents for the LP. A note was placed on his nicely folded towel. 'Mr. Zabini, your practice classroom will be the Arithmancy classroom. We enchanted a muggle CD player so you could practice your songs. Feel free to use whatever is needed.' He wrapped the towel around his waist, and walked off to write his parents.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Crabbe & Goyle sat together on couches in the common room listening to some funny little white guy singing about butts. Goyle had proposed that song and Crabbe liked it. They both liked the way the little white guy changed voices at really random points in the song. A note appeared in front of Crabbe's face, which scared him. 'Mr. Crabbe, your practice location will be the Slytherin common room. We enchanted a muggle CD player so you could practice your songs. Feel free to use whatever is needed.' They both gave a head butt and continued listening to the funny little white guy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seamus Finnigan and Ron Weasley were sitting with boxes and boxes of music in front of them. They didn't think the choice of their songs would be so complicated to make. They finally to close their eyes and make it a purely chance that they would get a song that they knew. Ron picked a CD that had a whole bunch of different artists on it. Seamus, picked up a mixed CD too, but his had much older music. Seeing as how he was a muggle born, he knew pretty much which artist was who, but it didn't make the choice easier. Two slips of paper appeared as they started looking at the songs they could choose. 'Mr. Weasley and Finnigan, your practice locations will be respectively the History of Magic and the Herbology classrooms. We enchanted a muggle CD player so you could practice your songs. Feel free to use whatever is needed.' Both teenagers took a deep breath and said goodbye one another to go to their respective classrooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hurray! I'm finished the chapter! Heh… Sleepless nights are good for some things! This chapter was total full-blown boredom and sleeplessness from my part. I've wanted to write a story like this for ages, and I never figured out why I couldn't do it. I guess not sleeping and listening to tons of music is the key:oP anyways, next chapter is the first leg of the competition… or maybe it'll just be the preparations… but I doubt it. I think I will let you guys go; because I have to go design some costume ideas for the characters! Ciao bella! (I'm not Italian, I just felt like it!) Press the little review button on the bottom and make a girl happy, will ya?


End file.
